A Lilly Mystery: The New Girl Who Wouldn't Talk
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: In Lilly's class, there's a new girl that isn't very social. One day when Lilly walks home with her from school, she is pulled into a troublesome mystery. I don't own American Girl, all characters in this story belong to me. Mystery 1. R
1. Chapter 1

A _Lilly _Mystery:

The New Girl Who Wouldn't Talk

**A/N: So, this is a mystery for my AG doll, Lilly! I don't own American Girl, just the characters in the story. So, enjoy! Please Read and Reveiw!**

It was a sunny day in Florida. Lilly was walking with her cousin, Jessie, to school. Jessie was from New York and came to live down here in Florida for a little while. They were having a conversation when Jessie bought up there was going to be a new girl at school.

"Really? We're getting a new girl at school so late in the year?" Lilly queried.

"Yeah, I heard from Mathew that she is going to be coming to our class." Jessie replied.

"Amazing! I wonder what she's like." Lilly whispred.

"Well, we're not absolutly sure it's a girl. I heard from Chrissa (A/N: No, not GOTY Chrissa.) that it's a boy, but she said she heard one of the teachers overtalk about them, so we don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Jessie continued.

"Oh." was all Lilly could say.

The both of them continued to walk in silence because they ran out of things to talk about. When they arrived at their school gate, they ran in to Mathew and Chrissa.

"Hey you guys!" Chrissa shouted as they walked up to them.

"Sup." Mathew said casualy.

"So, do you guys know who the new girl is?" Jessie said after she told them hello.

"Well, we did see a unfamiliar girl walking to the garden, but we're not sure if she was in a lower grade or not." Chrissa said a little dissappointed.

Jessie and Lilly had confusing looks on their faces that said 'What do you mean?'. Of course, Mathew read them like a book. He then said,

"It's because she was very skinny for her age. She was very small, like Emily Bennett.".

"Oh." Jessie and Lilly said in unison. Just when they were going to continue their chat, the bell rang signaling they were going to be late if they didn't hurry up.

"Oh man! We're going to be late if you guys don't finish up you're little girl chat!" Mathew exclaimed.

"Ahhh! Your right! We need to hurry! Well, what'd ya waiting for? We need to go!" Jessie said.

The 4 started running to the entrance of the school, but that's when Lilly caught something out of the corner of her eye. Lilly's speed decreased until she came to an absolute stop at the main entrance.

Lilly backed up a little so she was at the front of the Garden entrance. Lilly saw a girl sitting in the center of the huge garden. She was sitting on a concrete bench. She had just a little longer that the shoulders red hair. She was looking at all the butterflys flying all around her.

She looked very sad. _' Maybe she's the new girl.' _Lilly thought. Lilly was about to go over there, but then Chrissa called her.

"Coming!" she said as she ran off. _'Oh well, I'll see her later anyways.'_ Lilly thought as she ran off.

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Update Announcment

~*XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX*~

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE! 

I'm sorry everyone but for this I will not be updating anything until the war is over. :(

But when it is, I will update again! Farewell!

~*CasperxDaisyxRa*~


End file.
